


A different kind of Loki

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now, we all love ‘the Avengers’…and we all love Loki, our brilliant, adorable (incredibly sexy) villain! …but, what would happen, if we’d exchange this version of Loki with someone else, that we all love –and miss (seriously, Supernatural, give us more of this guy!)<br/>So, I present to you: A different kind of Loki</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Look who's back!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys... Uhm,s o this is this little idea that i can't get out of my head right now? I mean, I'm just trying this...but who knows, I'll continue it, if it's fun :)  
> I'll probably always devide the chapters into "The Road right now" (aka Team Free Will) and "Meanwhile..." (aka Gabriel/ Loki).

The Road right now:  
“You’re kidding, aren’t you?” Sam turned around, a big goofy smile on his lips. “Oh, hey Dean…didn’t know you’re back yet.” “I don’t believe you’re still reading this!” Dean said, tensing his chin.  
“Come on, it’s funny! And honestly, some of those things…” “What? I swear to god, if you”-“No it’s just…sometimes, the two of you seem pretty gay, actually. And those fanfictions are good. Like, really good!”  
“Alright…” Dean took a deep breath. “If you use that word one more time”-“which word?” Sam asked innocently. “Destiel!”, Dean said with a murderous look in his eyes.  
“You called?” He jumped and turned around. Cas was standing in front of him, looking indifferent as always.  
“Oh, hey Castiel”, Sam said, a huge grin on his face, while Dean just groaned. Castiel gave Sam a light nod, then he looked at Dean. “You look…healthy. I guess this means you’re not on a hunt right now?”  
“Nah, I was just attacked by a vampire a few hours ago…”, Dean answered slightly annoyed. He didn’t even have to turn around to know that Sam was probably doubling over with laughter.  
“Good”, Cas said. “Because I need you right now.”  
Sam snorted and turned back to his computer. “Now, that sounds slightly familiar”, he whispered to himself.  
“What do you mean?” Cas asked. “Nothing”, Sam said, a smug look on his face. “Just tell us what you need”, Dean sighed.  
“There has been something… weird. It happened a few hours ago. Some…strong power has entered this earth.”  
“Like…a powerful demon?” Sam asked, giving Dean a confused look. But his brother just shrugged and sat down on the chair next to him.  
“No… it felt. Strangely familiar. And more..angel-like, actually”, Cas explained pacing through the little motel room.  
“So…what do you need us for?” Sam asked.  
“Well, I tried to go there. But we can’t enter this area… it’s protected in some way. You have to go there and do this for me.”

 

 

Meanwhile:  
“…so, apparently I’m a little harder to kill than even I knew…and your little portal was just a quicker way to get home. So thanks for the ride. But honestly, if you’d just leave me alone now…I’ve got things to do. Now, out of the way, Captain Hook.”  
He stepped past the guy with the eye patch and started walking towards the exit, when suddenly he heard the sound of a gun being cocked behind him. “I fear I can’t let you do that”, he heard eye-patch-guy’s voice behind him.  
He stopped and sighed.  
“Honestly, you little mortals never change, do you?” he asked and turned around, still smiling as the bullets flew towards him.


	2. Now this looks like a job for me

The Road right now:

“Agent Hale, Agent Johnson, FBI. We were driving by and saw your teams outside. Need some help?”  
Maria Hill crossed her arms and scanned them from head to toe. She was almost sure that those two weren’t FBI agents. Almost.  
“Follow me.” She led them to one of the few buildings that hadn’t been destroyed. “I’ll be with you in a few minutes”, she said as they stepped past her into the room.  
As soon as the door had closed behind them, she motioned to two of the SHIELD agents to stand guard in front of the door.  
Then she took out her phone and did a little bit of research. And what she found was alarming enough to call Mr. Fury.  
“I hope it’s something important”, he greeted her.  
“Two men, pretending to be FBI agents, snooping around the Tesseract Research Centre.”  
“I assume you already know their real identities?”  
She heard one of the guards coughing, but she didn’t bother to turn around.  
“Sam and Dean Winchester, credit card deceivers. Responsible for several murders and those horrible mass murders a few years ago. They were assumed to be dead. Several times already.”  
“Sounds like it belongs into our division. If they are at the TRC, they know something. Maybe they work with Loki, maybe they serve their own agenda. Very well…I want them here in New York.”  
“Yes Sir.” But he’d already hung up. She sighed, put her phone into her pocket and turned around.  
The two guards had disappeared. She immediately pulled her gun and sidled up towards the half-opened door, through which a bright light beam fell onto the dusty ground. She pulled the door open. The room was empty.

 

“It won’t take her very long to find out that we are gone”, Sam said and hastily buttoned the shirt he’d taken from the unconscious SHIELD agent.  
“Another reason to hurry up”, Dean answered and pinned the ID of the other security guard to his jacket.  
“SHIELD”, he read. “Aren’t those these weirdoes who take care of self-styled super heroes?”  
Sam nodded. “Well, Cas was right. Something about this whole facility does feel very, very wrong.”  
The two left the little room they had used to get changed and walked towards the collapsed buildings.  
“Wait.” Sam stopped his brother and nodded towards a little window. Behind it there were dozens of monitors.  
“Security camera?” Dean asked. Sam just shrugged.  
The two hastened inside the luckily empty room.  
“Hacking those will be really, really difficult”, Sam said, taking of his cap.  
“I don’t think you’ll have to do that”, Dean answered grimly.  
Sam looked up. Out of a dozen of different angles, there was the same familiar face, looking down on them.  
In this moment the alarm went off.

 

Meanwhile aboard a stolen SHIELD carrier, a few thousand feet about the Atlantic:  
The engines roared, the heavily armed men sat motionless alongside the walls. Their eyes shone with the same shade of intense blue as the spear the man was lazily turning between his fingers.  
The floor around him was strewn with candy wrappings.  
“Mister Clint Barton. I am very, very lucky to have you by my side.”  
“I feel very lucky to have been chosen for this task." His face was docile, but it seemed as if somewhere below the surface emotions where hardly contained, even though Barton himself probably wasn’t aware of it.  
“Of course you do”, the man answered, an amused smile on his face.  
“Sir?”, the pilot of the carrier asked.  
“Oh please. Call me Gabriel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry. I need to update this frequently. And I will. promised.


End file.
